A pseudowire (PW) is an emulation of a native service over a Packet Switched Network (PSN). The pseudowire emulates the operation of a transparent wire that carries the native service, and may be used to carry packets from a network that uses the native service, across a Packet Switched Network, to another network that uses the native service.